


The Key Master

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key Master

It was a dark and stormy night. Suddenly, a shot rang out. To be honest it was actually more of a thud as the empty glass was slammed onto the scarred wooden bar. Without a pause Duo picked up the next one and knocked it back. With his other hand he saluted Quatre who was perched somewhat precariously on the next stool over. “It’s your fault I can’t get a date.” Duo’s words were clear, but spoken slowly and carefully in the manner of a man who thinks he is holding his liquor better than he is.

“What? Why?” Quatre’s face contorted in the semblance of a frown as he put away another shot. “I’m not the one holding the key to your chastity belt.”

“Not that.” Duo waved a hand expansively. “I lost it years ago.” He glared at Quatre’s drunken snicker. “Everyone thinks we’re, you know…” Somehow Duo managed to mimic the hip movements of vigorous sex without losing his balance on aged bar stool much to the surprise of those who held gravity up as a law not merely a good suggestion.

Quatre’s jaw dropped and he stared, eyes blinking owlishly as his alcohol drenched brain attempted to put words together in a coherent fashion. “Us?” He made a frantic gesture indicating Duo and himself. “Sleeping together?” He snorted then broke into a full belly laugh as he swayed dangerously from side to side. It was only by the grace of a small ass and a wide seat that he managed not to topple off. “No one thinks that. Why would they? You’re my best friend. That would just be weird. In fact, we’ve known each other long enough that it might even be incest.”

Duo paused, his next to last shot wavering in space between the paper coaster and his mouth. “That’s just sick, man.” He took a swig then pressed on. “They do.” There was a mulish glint in Duo’s eye that would have been a warning for anyone who hadn’t known Duo since preschool. “Ask that guy in chem class you’ve been drooling over. Mr. I’m too good to own a comb. Betcha he thinks so.”

“I’m not asking him if he thinks I’m screwing /you/!” Quatre’s moral outrage would have had more validity if it hadn’t been accompanied by a burp and a slight list to the left.

“It’d be a conversation starter. Maybe you could talk /to him/ instead of /about him/.” Duo grinned back, pride at his witty rejoiner evident on his face. He let loose with a much louder burp then smirked as his manly prowess was proclaimed by the expulsion of swallowed air.

“I’m waiting for the right moment. To present myself in a way he can’t resist.”

“You’re chicken shit.”

“I am not!” Quatre glared, his normally sunny expression turning fierce in the space of a second. “I’m cautious and carefully planning my attack strategy.”

“Chicken shit.” Duo pronounced the words with a definite cawing tone to them then flapped his arms like wings to drive the point home.

Quatre’s glare sharpened to a diamond cutting edge, but he didn’t reply knowing that this argument would quickly spiral down to “am not” versus “are so”. At that point it would go on until one of them forgot what the argument was about. Both of which were equally likely at this point in their mutual level of alcohol consumption.

With a shrug and a smirk Duo downed his last shot turning the glass underside down on the bar to signify he was done. “That’s it for me. It’s the witching hour and I have a date with my poor neglected bed.”

“All right Cinderella.” Quatre finished his final drink and laid some money on the bar. “I’ll go with you and make sure you get there with your virtue and your shoes.”

Duo groaned though it was mocked by his grin. “See, that’s what I said you’re the reason I can’t get a date.”


End file.
